


Kitten Kisses

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gamer Eric, Kitten Haknyeon, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, but like... lowkey lmao, haknyeons in college, idk wtf else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “Is someone feeling small?”Youngjae’s voice was calm and soft but insistent on an answer. He was never rough with Haknyeon like this, and all the boy could do in return was nod his head against the fabric of Youngjae’s sweats as the boy scratched at his head.“What do you want,kitten?”
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [mournancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy), thank you so much bub
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

These occasions were rare. Not just because of the dynamic they had, but also because of how Haknyeon simply was. He was a bright boy, bubbly and cheerful, but he always took charge with Youngjae. Maybe because he was older, or perhaps the sense of independence he had always had, but these occasions were _rare._

After over half a year of being together, Haknyeon had let it slip one night while he was stressed over exams, lying in his boyfriend’s lap while the other watched something on television that would not aid in his stress relief. A _purr_.

Youngjae’s hand stilled in his hair as they met eyes, Haknyeon’s soft and comfortable. There was a rosy paint on his cheeks that screamed embarrassment, but he didn’t show it. His boyfriend played so gently with his hair, scratching his scalp that he couldn’t help it, and there was no need to be embarrassed about that.

The problem was Haknyeon, most days, did not want to be babied. His boyfriend of over a year didn’t mind doing that for him, he knew how much he loved that kind of treatment, it just wasn’t entirely _Haknyeon._

He had to be in a mood, overly stressed or overly needy, and it didn’t come out often. When it did Youngjae did his best to spoil him however he wanted. Those rare occasions, so fleeting and easily pushed to the side, he had come to enjoy. Now he played with Haknyeon’s hair when they fell asleep and made sure to scratch his scalp when kisses got too intense. That was enough for Haknyeon.

Except for now. Haknyeon was doing some studying, getting overly frustrated and pouting at his laptop. It was dumb to be upset over but everything just felt like it was crumbling around him. He was drowning in assignments and wallowing in his own emotions that he couldn’t keep in check.

He slid off the bed silently, ignoring the knee-high white stockings beginning to fall that he had been wearing under his dress pants. The white dress shirt he was still wearing was loose and covered the tops of his thighs from when he ditched the uncomfortable fabric of formal trousers. Haknyeon sat on the floor for a minute, gathering his thoughts and leaning his head against the bed to let the worries wash away. 

There he had a perfect view of the back of Youngjae’s chair. He had been playing video games and watching a live stream last Haknyeon had checked, and there was still the faint noise of clicking.

Haknyeon crawled on his hands and knees to the side of the chair, staring up at the expanse of the double monitor. Youngjae wanted a nice gaming set up and Haknyeon couldn’t say no to him when he was working for it himself. The lights were flooded purple at the moment, illuminating the room in a glow that even Haknyeon liked to have while working. Hell, he loved everything Youngjae did.

He leaned his head gently against Youngjae’s knee, trying to keep the boy from jumping at the sudden touch. He did just a little, glancing down at the boy who lovingly was rubbing his head against the outside of his thigh.

Youngjae let out a small laugh, hardly noticeable to either of them. It took a minute of situating himself in-game so there would be no distraction before he turned his eyes back to the stream he was watching. He leaned a hand down, immediately entangling in Haknyeon’s hair and dipping through the strands.

“Is someone feeling small?” 

Youngjae’s voice was calm and soft but insistent on an answer. He was never rough with Haknyeon like this, and all the boy could do in return was nod his head against the fabric of Youngjae’s sweats as the boy scratched at his head.

“What do you want, _kitten_?”

Haknyeon let out a small noise, something between a whine and a sigh of content. Maybe both or a smidge of the two mixed up in the mind that no longer thought of anything other than _Youngjae._

“Just this is fine, thank you.”

His voice was soft, higher in pitch than normal, and god did Youngjae love hearing him like this. Small, vulnerable, easy to love and be loved. Haknyeon was so effortlessly perfect and Youngjae never forgot that, even when it felt like they were too busy for each other or hadn’t spent quality time in weeks. Haknyeon was _his_ and a reminder like this was never something to take for granted, when they both crawled back to each other in adoration.

“So polite, kitten. Good boy.” Youngjae hummed, hand still scratching Haknyeon’s head just how he liked it. He ignored the little moan that left the boy's lips the first time. The second too, he was always eager to show how much he loved being doted on.

The next moan Haknyeon’s head fell forward out of the grasp of Youngjae’s hand. Youngjae looked down at the boy that was on his knees, hips rutting gently against his own hand. “Kitten are you needy?”

Haknyeon quickly turned to meet eyes with him, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. He looked so adorable, so small and wrapped around Youngjae’s finger. He shook his head quickly at him before he blinked a few times and let his eyes wander from the locked gaze they had. “Can I please suck you off?”

“Of course kitten, as long as I can still play my game.”

Haknyeon burst into a smile, wide and all teeth at the opportunity. He bounced a little, hair moving with him and Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle at how precious the boy was like this. An angel sent from heaven, easy to please and as happy as could be. 

Youngjae scoot his chair back and watched as Haknyeon settled beneath his desk in content, watching intensely as he slid down his sweats and underwear just low enough to pull himself out for Haknyeon to reach. He could see Haknyeon well from this angle still, going to move back to unpause his game before he felt fingertips curl under the fabric.

“Kitten.” Haknyeon jumped gently at the authority in Youngjae’s voice. Something he didn’t hear very often, deep and strong. He immediately loosened his grip on the fabric before looking up to meet eyes with the boy above him. “What are you doing? Have some respect while I play, yeah?”

“Please? I-I’ll dress you when I’m done, I promise!”

Youngjae pondered while staring into Haknyeon’s eyes. Bright and wide, sparkling under the purple light of the room. How could he say no to his pretty baby? 

“Only because you asked so politely, kitten.”

Haknyeon let out a small mew of appreciation as Youngjae scratched his head affectionately. Haknyeon quickly hooked his fingers under both layers of fabric to pull them down, Youngjae assisting by lifting his hips until he sprung free.

The fabric quickly pooled at his ankles, Haknyeon quickly leaning in to press a kiss to the boy’s shin. Youngjae giggled a bit at him, moving his hips forward a bit for when Haknyeon made his way up far enough. Then he quickly returned his attention to the game.

Haknyeon trailed wet kisses up Youngjae’s shin until he reached his knees, placing soft pecks on both before he gently used his head to nudge Youngjae’s legs apart. He complied easily, opening his legs happily for Haknyeon. 

The kisses were soft on Youngjae’s thighs, wet and open-mouthed. Haknyeon set a good pace for the sensitive skin, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue as he peppered the wide expanse of skin. There was the distant sound of a clicking keyboard and mouse, but those things didn’t matter when Haknyeon sucked a mark into Youngjae’s inner thigh.

Youngjae sucked in air as Haknyeon worked, the skin on his thighs sensitive. Haknyeon knew that, of course, he was still being very gentle. A little kitten that never wanted to disappoint. Only wanted to be praised and told how good he is for Youngjae. That would come later, not now. Haknyeon liked that build up even if he never admit that to Youngjae. Wait for Youngjae to praise him, starting slow until he was so eager for the affirmation and whining at his feet.

When Haknyeon finally made his way to Youngjae’s cock it was only partially hard. Haknyeon had hardly worked him up, and he knew that, before he focused his attention on kitten kisses from the base to the tip. He dragged this part out, watching how every other kiss made Youngjae’s cock twitch under the feeling.

Haknyeon gently licked the tip of Youngjae’s cock, a hum coming in response as encouragement. Youngjae played it off like he was concentrating, asking a question to himself about where he left something in his game, but Haknyeon knew it was because of him. He let out a small whine of happiness, licking the tip again and watching it twitch under the movement.

He licked a stripe from the base to the tip, Youngjae sighing in content at the feeling of pleasure instead of teasing. Haknyeon let his tongue swirl around the tip of Youngjae’s cock that was now over half hard before moving to lick again around the base. He tilted his head and opened his mouth to drag a tongue more roughly against the dick he wanted so desperately to put in his mouth. 

But he knew the routine. Even though they hardly ever spent time like this, Youngjae made it clear how Haknyeon needed to act to be rewarded. But that was exactly how Haknyeon liked it. Nothing unless he was given permission, though Youngjae always gave him what he wanted if he begged.

“Youngjae, please?”

Youngjae looked down at him with a hum of question, half asking why he wasn’t just starting. “Kitten is being a good boy for me, I see. Asking for permission.” 

He moved a hand from his keyboard to lean down and scratch Haknyeon’s head gently, trailing down to get behind his ear. Haknyeon let out a moan at the feeling, soft and sweet as his eyes fluttered closed. He felt Youngjae’s hand trail down his jaw and gently hook under his chin to pull his head upward.

His eyes shot open as Youngjae’s thumb curled on his bottom lip and pried his mouth open with the finger. He looked beautiful like this, Youngjae’s thumb pressed to his lip for his mouth to hang open, eyes lidded with lust for the boy staring down at him. Youngjae watched Haknyeon’s tongue in his mouth try to lap up the saliva that had started to pool, swallowing what he could. “Such a pretty kitten. You can start now, hmm?”

Youngjae let go of his grip on Haknyeon’s face, returning it to his keyboard to continue with the task at hand. Haknyeon quickly returned to being attentive to Youngjae’s still half-hard cock. He licked the tip gently and placed it in his mouth. He sighed in content before taking a breath to lower his head until his nose reached the prickle of Youngjae’s pelvis.

Haknyeon moaned at the feeling of Youngjae twitching in his mouth, which only led to another. He savored this feeling, not seeing it very often. Normally when they riled each other up Youngjae was already hard and leaking by the time Haknyeon could strip him of all of his clothes. Now, he could savor feeling Youngjae grow harder in his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head.

Youngjae was far too distracted to moan like he normally would at something like this. More at the idea than the actual motion of Haknyeon moving so slowly it was hardly giving him any pleasure. This wasn’t for Youngjae though, it was for Haknyeon.

“Is my pretty kitty satisfied?” Youngjae asked softly, not bothering to tear his eyes from the screen.

Haknyeon let out a small moan as confirmation, pulling his mouth off Youngjae’s cock to replace with his hand, stroking him to full hardness. He had grown quite a bit in size compared to when he was soft and Haknyeon was eager to push the tip of Youngjae’s cock to the back of his throat.

He eagerly licked up the bead of precum waiting for him on Youngjae’s tip, replacing it with a pool of saliva from his tongue and spreading it around. Haknyeon sank himself down quickly until Youngjae’s entire length was in his mouth. He relaxed his throat, welcoming the feeling and he let out a shaky breath as Youngjae’s hips moved forward on their own at the feeling.

He gagged slightly, pulling off and looking up at Youngjae who had glanced down to check on him. Haknyeon’s mouth hung open, spit and precum dripping from his tongue that was pushed out of his mouth. “You okay, kitten?”

The boy nodded quickly, moving to return to his work, sinking back down until Youngjae hit the back of his throat again. He sucked lightly before beginning to move his head, at a pace for him more than Youngjae. His boyfriend still enjoyed it, of course, his breath slowly getting heavier as he played, along with mixes of small groans when Haknyeon deep throat him.

Haknyeon explored Youngjae’s cock like he had nothing better to do. Licking every possible place he could reach, placing kisses as he worked to keep his mind focused. Youngjae savored the feeling, tilting his head back against his chair as he let out a shaky moan at the pace Haknyeon had set.

Youngjae neglected his mouse to tangle a hand in Haknyeon’s hair as encouragement, “Kitten you’re doing so good for me. Yes, baby just like that.”

Haknyeon hummed happily, content he was making Youngjae feel good. He sunk down once again, slightly gagging but ignoring the feeling to focus on the hands now entangled in his hair. Youngjae’s head was thrown back on his chair, a loud moan filling the room.

Haknyeon lifted his head only a little before pressing back down, Youngjae’s grip tightening as his hips bucked forward, “Fuck, Kitten your throat feels so good.”

He pulled back despite Youngjae’s grip trying to keep him in place. A whine came from him that his boyfriend gave into, dropping a hand and gently brushing Haknyeon’s hair as he pulled off. “Hmm… do you want to fuck my mouth then?”

“Will you let me, Kitten?”

Haknyeon gently raised a hand to wipe stray saliva on his chin, looking up at Youngjae who returned the favor with the same dark eyes he was familiar with. His jaw was slack, waiting for Haknyeon to answer him while he gently pet his hair. 

“Anything for you.” 

Youngjae let out a shaky breath at the words, pulling Haknyeon towards him. He easily opened his mouth for the boy to lead him by the head. Haknyeon held the chair tightly to keep it steady, Youngjae thrusting into his mouth gently. Haknyeon moaned into the feeling of being used, watching the boy above him grunt in pleasure that he was offering.

He leaned into the touch, mewling around Youngjae’s cock when he pushed the tip down his throat. The boy moaned at the feeling of Haknyeon around his cock, ignoring the thought of being gentle and instead following the feeling of pleasure that vibrated throughout him.

Whatever Youngjae wanted Haknyeon would give him, sucking gently and humming at each little moment that showed Youngjae’s lack of composure. The way his hips stuttered and his breath hitched when lust overtook him. How his cheeks always flushed pink when the room got too hot. The way his moans raised in pitch when the knot in his stomach sprung to life.

This was that moment. He was making Youngjae feel this good, head tearing between leaning against his chair and meeting eyes with the boy below him. Haknyeon looked beautiful like this, eyes lidded and hardly able to be kept open from the tears spilling from them. It didn’t hurt, he welcomed the feeling, Youngjae knew that.

“Kitten, I’m-” Youngjae groaned chasing the high. It was a warning, not for the boy on his knees to prepare to take it, but instead for Youngjae to still his hips and let Haknyeon finish him off. He knew just how to do it, he could never forget after the first time. “I’m gonna cum, kitten.”

He stilled his hips after a particularly rough thrust that pulled a moan from his own mouth. Haknyeon savored the sound, high pitched and uneven, immediately going to work on the boy. Lifting his head off Youngjae’s cock halfway, Haknyeon used his hand to stroke what he no longer used his mouth on. He worked in time, keeping the pace Youngjae had set for himself.

Youngjae was moaning in his chair, thighs shaking slightly at the build of his orgasm approaching. His fingers gripped the arms of his chair to keep them out of Haknyeon’s hair as he worked, swirling tongue paying attention to the sensitive tip of Youngjae’s cock.

He could feel it, hear it, that all Youngjae needed was a little push to be sent over. Haknyeon brushed his tongue against Youngjae’s frenulum before swirling his tongue one last time and the coil finally snapped.

Youngjae’s cock twitched as he came in spurts in Haknyeon’s mouth, a broken moan spilling from his lips as he finally moved a hand to run through the boy’s hair. His chest heaved, hair sticking ever so gently to his forehead as that feeling he had been chasing started to dissipate. 

“It was amazing, Kitten. What a good boy for me.”

Haknyeon pulled off Youngjae’s cock, mouth open and showing the white liquid caught on his tongue. “Swallow for me, Kitten.” Haknyeon did as told with a small smile up at the boy who was catching his breath. “Did you have fun?”

Haknyeon nodded with a little giggle, gently fumbling with Youngjae’s clothes to shimmy them back up his legs. Even if he said Haknyeon had to dress him when he was done he still did most of the work, the boy waiting on his knees for further instruction.

Youngjae tucked himself into his clothes once again, tying a bow at the front of his sweats. “Come here,” he smiled gently, patting his lap. They rarely sat like this, but Haknyeon still knew how to maneuver to get comfy. 

He stood quickly, moving to squeeze his way into Youngjae’s lap with his feet dangling on either side after being pushed out under the arm rests. It took a moment of rustling around, Haknyeon settling himself in nicely and placing a kiss on Youngjae’s cheek. Soft and loving, a thank you.

The chair slid forwards toward the desk, Youngjae reaching for a nearly full water bottle to grab. Haknyeon happily took it, drinking almost half until he was satisfied. He leaned back to return it to the desk himself, Youngjae wrapping a strong arm around his waist to ensure Haknyeon wouldn’t fall.

When he turned back his lips were met with Youngjae’s. Sweet kisses of love and “I miss you’s” from not giving each other enough attention. Youngjae held his waist, Haknyeon cupping his cheeks until the kiss finally broke from a giggle.

“What’s so funny, kitten?” 

“I totally distracted you, I’m sorry!”

Youngjae rolled his eyes pulling Haknyeon by the waist farther up on his lap, just to scoot his chair close enough to the desk to reach the keyboard and mouse. Haknyeon leaned his head down, into the crook of Youngjae’s neck, and nestled himself in comfortably.

“Going to sleep, baby? I hope you have enough of your work done.”

“I do, I promise. I’m ahead a few days, and we could both use the quality time.”

Youngjae neglected his keyboard, reaching up to run his fingers through Haknyeon’s hair as the boy’s eyes fluttered closed. He sighed in content, melting at the feeling of comfort that coursed through his chest. 

Haknyeon had no idea how long he lied there before he drifted off to sleep, the faint sound of clicking keys dissipating into nothing. The feeling had overtaken him, the warmth of Youngjae’s body pressed against his, the gentle rhythm of his chest rising and falling. He loved Youngjae and Youngjae loved him.

_He was Youngjae’s kitten._


End file.
